


Late Night

by prints_charming



Category: Seth Meyers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/prints_charming
Summary: Seth and his girl have been hooking up for weeks after meeting at his show. Tonight they've snuck on set.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).



_"Hey so uh, did you like the show?" Seth paws at his tie, nervous energy flowing through him as he attempts to talk to the beautiful woman from the audience. Her eyes light up as she speaks, and he can feel his pulse racing._

_"I did. You're very clever, I've always thought so." She smiles and turns fully toward him, letting his smile wash over her._

_"Oh yeah? Thank you. Um, I don't suppose you'd like a tour of the set?" Seth rocks slightly on his toes, hands slightly trembling._

_"Wow, really? I'd love to." She steps away from the aisle and towards him._

_"Follow me then." He smiles, leading her up the steps toward the stage._

Seth pushes her up against the edge of the desk as he leans into the kiss, tongue moving slowly against hers as he rubs slow circles on her hip. Her hands slowly slide into his hair, lightly tugging on it as gasps into the kiss. She lifts herself slightly so she can sit atop the desk, and pulls him in between her legs. His hands move up her back and pull her in so her chest is pressed against his, feeling her melt into his body. She slides her hands out from his hair and down to his chest, dragging her nails lightly against him as she tugs up on the hem. Seth breaks apart long enough to pull his shirt off over his head and places long sloppy kisses underneath her jaw. 

"Seth" She gasps softly. He lets his tongue drag slowly across her skin, feeling his skin heat up against her hands, pressed against his chest. 

_"Should we be doing this?" She asks, pulling away from his kiss. He breaks his hands away, afraid that he'd done something wrong._

_"Shit. If you wanna stop we will. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cross a boundary. I'm sorry." Seth fumbles over his words as he attempts to adjust his clothes in the dark, but she stills his hands._

_"No! I want to, I just wasn't sure if you did, I guess. I'm just, short of breath in a way. Kinda stunned. Like, fuck." She pauses. "I want this." She pulls off her top and starts undoing her bra. Seth unbuttons the rest of his shirt, pulling it off to join his tie on the floor as he pulls her in against him, merging their lips again. He backs her up against the wall, his hands sliding down to her sides as his tongue slowly glides against her bottom lip._

Her sweats hit the ground as Seth spreads her legs, dropping to his knees behind the desk. He slides the tip of his finger against her folds, feeling her shudder at the familiar feeling. All at once his face is between her thighs, his tongue drawing a thick line up her folds and towards her clit, the small bud lightly throbbing as he focuses the tip of his tongue around it. 

"Oh god." Her hand reaches down to tangle in his hair, pulling on it as she leans back against the desk, his arms reaching up to wrap around her legs, holding her pussy against his mouth as his tongue dances. He licks up her folds again, this time circling around her clit and back down, making sure to touch each sensitive nerve. She moans loud again as Seth begins to move quicker, the wetness of his tongue a sharp but welcome contrast from the small stubble on his face. She grinds herself down onto him shamelessly, letting the pleasure wash over her as he leaves a sloppy open-mouthed kiss on her clit. 

_"You wanna meet up tonight?" He speaks nervously into the phone, knowing only a small barrier saves him from humiliation as he waits for her reply. It seems to take forever, his breath deepening as he tries not to just hang the phone up right then._

_"Yes. I do." She sounds happy. God, that was nerve-wracking. "Would you mind, uh, if we did it again?" She asks, her pitch raises subtly._

_"It?" His voice trembles accidentally, the excitement in his voice apparent._

_"Yeah. Like last week when we fucked in your dressing room. You fingered me against the mirror..." She trails off, Seth's dick hardening at the thought of her wild moans as his two fingers pumped in and out of her pussy, her back pressed up against the counter and hand stuffed down the front of his pants, rubbing against his cock._

_"God, then you rode me on the couch. Pulling me up by the tie to kiss you while you fucked me." Seth's words come out as more of a moan, but she doesn't seem to mind. Her sweet voice drips out of the receiver into his ear like honey._

_"Just like that."_

Her back arches against the desk as she tugs on Seth's hair, legs trembling in his arms as he brings her closer to orgasm. He rubs his tongue in circles around the hood of her clit, just the way she showed him. 

"Yes like that, like that. Please! I'm gonna cu-Oh!" Her back arches as she cums, her legs trembling as she moans, clit throbbing as Seth dips his tongue between her folds slowly, coaxing her through her high. She gasps as his tongue laps over her one more time before he stands, his hands unsteady as he desperately tries to kick his shorts off. She sits up on the desk, catching her breath while she watches Seth slowly pump his cock, his breath hitching each time he runs his thumb over the flushed tip. His hand stills as he kicks his shorts aside, noticing her gaze and stepping back between her legs. 

He leans in toward her ear and speaks slowly. "It gets me so hard to watch you cum. I love feeling you try to fuck my tongue, using me to get yourself off." She gasps as she feels his erection brush against her thigh, reaching down and slowly stroking it. "God I'd love to make you cum all night, just letting you have your way with me. You're so fucking gorgeous." He coos in her ear, hips thrusting up lightly into her hand. 

"Fuck me, please." She whines, hearing his breaths shorten as she pumps faster. He nods as she pulls her hand away, watching him roll the condom onto his dick slowly. She braces herself against the edge of the desk as he hooks his forearm underneath her knee, lining himself up. 

"Fuck-" He gasps into her neck as he pushes his cock in slowly, stretching her walls out around him. She moans as his cock fills her up, feeling her clit throb. He stills, giving them a moment to adjust before he pulls completely out and thrusts back in. She moans as he grabs both her legs, holding them up as she wraps her hands around his back. His thrusts quicken as she drags her nails down his back, soft moans escaping his throat as she pants out his name. 

"It feels s-so good-" She moans, reaching down to rub her clit. Seth can only nod back, sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he tries to hold himself together for just a bit longer. He can feel her walls pulsing around him as his thrusts become more sporadic. 

"Fuck! I wanna cum, s-so bad." Seth grunts into her collar, reaching a hand down and brushing hers away so he can rub tight circles around the hood of her clit the way his tongue had. She moans louder, throwing her head back as her legs begin to tremble again. Moans rip through his throat and he cums, hips bucking wildly into her pussy as he continues to rub her clit. She grasps his shoulder as she cums, her walls tightening around his sensitive cock as he gasps, his hips bucking into her again. 

"Oh my god." She pants, coming down from her high as Seth slowly pulls out, careful not to hurt her. He steps up and lets her head rest against his chest, running small circles on her back as they breathe together. 

"How did I get so lucky?" She asks quietly, eyes closed as she listens to his heart beat rhythmically. 

"I could ask the same question." 


End file.
